


Some Things Never Change

by yearn4themoon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 50th anniversary special, Daleks - Freeform, Kissing, Romance, Rose - Freeform, TenToo - Freeform, eleven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearn4themoon/pseuds/yearn4themoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I could have Eleven tell Rose he loved her in the 50th- This is how I imagine it would go. Not sorry.  Un-betaed so don't shoot me for that. All mistakes are my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

She’s run so far now, there is a stitch in her side that’s growing to be almost unbearable. But Rose can’t let the Daleks get her, and she has to find the Doctor. She runs past building after crumbling building, dodging the rubble, not daring to look behind her to see how close they are. Her heart is hammering now. Where is he? Very quickly she turns, just for a moment to look behind her despite her head screaming not to, and she trips over a fallen brick. But instead of falling, someone catches her.

"Whoa there! I got you." 

Her hands are suddenly full of tweed and her head falls to her mystery savior’s shoulder as she comes to a full stop. She detects long strong fingers that have wrapped themselves protectively around her slim waist, and are currently keeping her upright. Her breathing is labored, and her side aches so much that she winces. But as she looks up into blue eyes she hears him utter two words that sound like home. 

"Rose Tyler." 

Still catching her breath, Rose stands there gazing at this stranger as a smile spreads wide across his face. Every fiber of her being is telling her that she knows this man, but she has never seen him before in her life. She glaces behind her worriedly, letting go of his jacket for just a moment to look, but he grabs hold of her arm and pulls, leading her away from prying eyes if she was indeed pursued. He takes her into a dilapidated building, the roof barely intact.   
  
"Thanks…for catching me back there." She manages to say, and he turns to her voice quickly, as if drawn to it, his eyes still twinkling as the smile on his face gets impossibly happier. That’s when she sees it. Those eyes. That smile. How could she not know him? 

"Doctor?" Rose asks timidly. 

"The one and only. Well… except for other me of course. How is he by the way?" His rambling was cut short by the air being squeezed from his lungs. His arms were suddenly full of Rose Tyler, and she was clinging to him, one hand in his hair, and one firmly on his back. He hugged her back joyfully. He always thought he’d never have another chance to wrap his arms around hers, but the universe smiled upon him today despite the circumstances.   
  
Rose pulled back and exclaimed, “You changed!" But instead of worry in her voice like there was the last time he regenerated, there was only pure joy there. Joy from seeing him one more time. “Let me look at you." She stepped back, but held onto his hands so she could get a good eyeful. And then, she was hugging him again. “Missed you," she mumbled from the crook of his neck. He hugged her tighter at her words. When she pulled back she fingered his bow tie. 

"Nice bow tie. It’s cool. " 

"I knew there was a reason I loved you, Rose Tyler."

His eyes grew wide at his words, as did hers. He clamped his now open mouth shut, as Rose spoke.

"You wha-?"

He looked at her incredulously as he blurted out, “Like you didn’t already know."

"Sometimes it  _does_  need saying," she replied matter-of-factly.  
  
His mouth opened and closed several times before he could find the right words to say to her. “Well….I do. Always have, always will." 

"You what? I don’t think I heard you the first time," she joked as a small smile appeared on her face. “Just kidding. Come on," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him away towards the door. But the Doctor didn’t move, and Rose came to a sudden stop, her fingers barely holding on to his, but his grip on her was tight like he didn’t dare let her go.

"I love you." 

His words were so quiet she almost didn’t hear him. She thought for a moment that her heart actually stopped beating, and it probably did. She’d heard those words hundreds of times from her own Doctor, but never in a million years, did she think she would ever hear it from this him. Rose was frozen, still as a statue as he came up behind her, dropping her hand only to wrap his arms around her waist, before pressing a kiss on her cheek. His nose and lips remained there long after the kiss was finished, nuzzling her. Rose shivered at the contact, as unconsciously her hand traveled down to one of his that was wrapped around her waist, pulling it up as she laced her fingers through his. She lifted their entwined hands to her lips, and kissed the back of his hand tenderly right as an explosion happened not far from where they were, waking them from the moment. The building shook slightly, and both of them tensed but it was short lived. Rose moved towards a window to look out and see how close they were. The Doctor appeared shortly after by her side, and they watched as another explosion went off in the distance. She looked at him then, and he was grinning like a schoolboy. Some things never change.  
  
"Come on," the Doctor said, grabbing her hand once more, as he did that night in the basement of Henrick’s.  "Run!" 

And they did. 


End file.
